


Worshiping Chaos

by Hawkflight



Category: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something he's fought all his life, up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshiping Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my weird pairings, and listen to their story...

The world is never-ending,

Age is no longer a factor,

He has seen it change,

Growing into something else,

Something he doesn't recognize.

As if he could,

To come from a dying world,

And then to one that doesn't know how to die.

Chaos has torn it all to shreds,

Whatever reality was,

It's gone now.

Everything he lived for,

Yeul.

A crumbling flower,

Dying before she can blossom,

Each time she's born.

Lightning.

He's failed her,

Promised to protect her sister,

And he couldn't even do that...

Serah.

Always smiling,

Walking with a bounce in her step,

Until like all seers before her,

She died in his arms.

He saw it,

Remembers it vividly every night,

So how is this possible?

For her to be standing here before him.

That same pink hair,

It's just pulled to the other side,

That's the only difference.

One he can easily overlook,

When his hands are tangled in it,

As soft as he remembers,

Drinking in the scent of  _her._

"Serah," he'll whisper,

After pressing a kiss to her lips,

Fingers gliding over her skin,

Smooth and flawless.

Those eyes of hers are so bright,

Not dark like in his dreams.

Nightmares.

She's alive again,

And he'll make sure he doesn't fail her this time.


End file.
